The Great Jaggerjack
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Je crois bien que le soir où je suis allé chez Jaggerjack pour la première fois, j'étais l'une des rares personnes qui eussent été invitées dans les formes. Les gens n'étaient pas invités chez Jaggerjack, ils allaient chez lui, tout simplement.
1. Prologue

Kaien Shiba, un jeune homme américain du Middle West atteignant la trentaine, se rend à New York pour travailler dans la finance comme agent de change. Par hasard, il trouve à louer une petite bicoque à Long Island, zone résidentielle très huppée et snob de la banlieue new-yorkaise. Sa demeure, presque invisible, est située dans West Egg entre deux énormes et luxueuses villas. De là, la vue est imprenable sur East Egg, l'endroit le plus cossu et sélect de toute la zone. C'est là qu'habitent Ichigo, son cousin germain et Aizen Sosuke, son mari, issu de la même promotion que Kaien à l'université Yale.

Kaien se rend un soir chez les Aizen, sur invitation d'Ichigo. Sosuke, beau et riche colosse, mais quelque peu bourru, paraît végéter auprès d'Ichigo, lequel semble tout autant s'ennuyer avec son mari. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec son amie Yoruichi Shihoin, joueuse de golf professionnelle.

Sosuke, peu de temps après, demande à Kaien de l'accompagner pour lui présenter sa maîtresse, Tia Hallibel, la femme d'un garagiste sur la route qui relie New York à Long Island. Kaien, témoin de l'inconstance du mari de son cousin et de l'enlisement du couple qu'il forme avec Ichigo, n'aurait guère d'intérêt à fréquenter les Aizen s'il n'y avait le rapprochement de plus en plus sensible avec la belle Yoruichi. Celle-ci s'étonne qu'il ne connaisse pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack puisqu'il habite West Egg, comme lui, et qu'on ne parle que de cet homme à la richesse fabuleuse.

Jaggerjack, justement, c'est son voisin. C'est lui qui possède l'immense maison très animée qui occulte celle misérable de Kaien. Il donne fréquemment des réceptions somptueuses qui accueillent des centaines de convives. Mais qui est Grimmjow Jaggerjack? D'où vient-il ? Que fait-il ? Les rumeurs les plus folles circulent sur son passé et sa fortune, même au sein de sa propre maison. C'est ce que Kaien brûle de découvrir lorsqu'un jour il reçoit une invitation pour passer la soirée chez son voisin. Une incroyable histoire va lier Kaien, Sosuke, Jaggerjack, Yoruichi, Hallibel et Ichigo pendant cet été...


	2. When I Was Younger

Salut mes petits lecteurs adorés! Vous savez que vous m'avez manqué sur ce fandom? Je reviens donc avec un GrimmIchi un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit de l'adaptation à la sauce Natsu du magnifique roman de Francis Scott Fotzgerald: Gatsby le Magnifique.

Je l'ai adoré pour le personnage de Gatsby, si profond dans son amour et sa passion, quitte à tout détruire pour récupérer l'objet de son désir; c'est pourquoi j'ai choisit Grimmjow pour se rôle.

Daisy sera donc Ichigo, la naïveté et la douceur même tout en étant trop conscient du monde et des problèmes qui l'entoure, voilà un beau personnage de femme!

Jordan, la golfeuse, est Yoruichi. Une femme forte qui cache néanmoins une curiosité de petite fille.

Le narrateur, Nick Carraway, est ici Kaien Shiba. Il se laisse porter par une vie qu'il ne connait pas et se laisse griser par la personnalité enjoleuse et pourtant si attachante de Gatsby (en l'occurence notre Griminou national!

Bon, maintenant que les explications sont faite, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fiction qui me tient beaucoup à coeur!

[ Ce chapite n'est pas corrigé mais j'étais impatiente de la publier, donc la version corrigé sera uploadé quand ma bêta me l'aura envoyé. Merci de votre compréhension.]

En ce début d'année à New-York, l'effervence était de plus en plus palpable. Les riches devenaient de plus en plus riche et l'alcool n'avait jamais autant coulé qu'en cette période de prohibition. Je venais de déménager de mon Middle West natal dans le but de faire ma vie dans cette grande ville. N'ayant pour seul bagage qu'une vague formation en finance, c'est tout naturellement que je débutais une carrière d'agent de change.

Je me trouvais une petite maison très peu cher dans le quartier luxueux de Long Island. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer entourré de toutes ses maisons qui s'élevaient vers le ciel avec l'orgueil de notre génération. Nous nous sentions comme des Dieux, nous avions tout les droits.

Mon voisin, un certain Jaggerjack, habitait un immense château à gauche de chez moi et tout les soirs, il donnait des fêtes somptueuses. Tout Manhattan se déplaçait pour avoir l'honneur de participer à ces soirées. C'était comme une longue procession agissant dans un mouvement pendulaire.

Aux alentour de 21h, des dizaines de voitures déposaient sur la pelouse fraichement entretenu de mon voisin, quantité de jeunes femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et des messieurs qui ne rivalisait pas tant par leurs habits qui était plus commun que les robes colorées des femmes bien que tout aussi coûteuse, mais plutôt justement, par le nombre et la beauté des femmes qu'ils amenaient avec eux.

Puis les voitures revenaient vers 4h du matin et récupérait des gens baignant à moitié dans le jus alcoolisé qu'ils affectionnaient tant, la migraine et le teint verdâtre qui sied si bien à ceux qui ont abusé de l'alcool.

Les lumière de l'immense demeure s'éteignaient petit à petit sur la façade blanche et immaculée qui sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres de la nuit au fur et à mesure que les gens s'en allait, sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'oiseau qui ne cessait de marteler l'intérieur de leurs crânes meurtris.

Le lendemain, je me levais comme si de rien n'était, comme si la soirée de l'année ne se donnait pas tout les soir sur la pelouse voisine à la mienne. Je m'habillait de mon costume trois pièces et sortait de ma modeste maison, mon regard se posant immédiatement sur la forteresse qui s'élevait à quelques mètres de moi. Je fut arrêté dans mon envie de soupirer lorsque je rencontrais deux orbes bleues turquoises à travers la vitre du troisième étage. Un regard triste et mélancolique.

Je m'avançait peut-être trop vu la distance à laquelle je me trouvais de celui que je soupçonnait être le fameux Mister Jaggerjack en personne. Je me mis finalement au volan de ma voiture et partit travailler dans le centre ville.

Le soir même, en rentrant chez-moi, un domestique tout vêtu de blanc me donna une carte qui m'indiquait que j'étais cordialement invité à la soirée de mon voisin ce soir là.

Je m'y rendis donc, plus par curiosité que par envie de faire la fête je dois avouer.

Alors que je déambulait au beau milieux de la foule plus dense que les arbres de la forêt amazonienne, je fut abordé par un jeune femme. Grande, les cheveux bruns parsemé de violet coupés à la garçonne, et des jambes interminables, le tout enveloppé dans une robe noire à frange qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux.

" Vous semblez vous ennuyez Mister?

- Shiba, Kaien Shiba. Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part...

- Vous m'avez sûrement reconnu de par ma profession. Je suis Yoruichi Shihoin, la golfeuse."

Je venais donc de rencontrer la femme qui avait gagner le championnat national de golf. Je me souvenais parfaitement à cet instant que j'avais vu son visage à la couverture d'un magazine à scandale qui racontait ses soit-disant frasque amoureuse avec une autre jeune femme du nom de SoiFon.

"Vous connaissez Mister Jaggerjack? Demandais-je.

- Et bien, on le connait et on ne le connait pas en même temps, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire énigmatique. Je vous laisse à vos occupation Mister Shiba!"

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle me laissa seule dans cette foule. Je ne connaissait personne et personna ne me connaissait. C'était un sentiment à la fois opressant et grisant de liberté.

Personne ne me connaissait, je pouvais faire absolument ce que je voulais.

Un serveur s'approcha de moi et je saisis une des flûtes de champagne qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de poser la question qui me taraudait depuis le début de la soirée.

" Il semblerais que j'ai été le seul à être invité. C'est le cas?

- Et bien oui mon vieux! Répondit-la voix rauque de l'homme.

- Pouvez vous me dire où se trouve notre hôte?"

Je me retournais et posait les yeux sur l'homme qui allait changer ma vie à jamais.

Il était très grand et musclé, sa peau halée par le soleil contrastait avec la blancheur éclatant de son costume et don son sourire en coin plein de canines. Ses cheveux d'un bleu azur plus profond encore que la mer qui longeait la demeure était comme ébouriffé par le vent tandis que ses yeux turquoises pétillait d'un je ne sais quoi qui les rendaient irrésistiblement attirant pour n'importe qui osant y plonger le regard.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il levait sa coupe de champagne vers moi, comme pour trinquer et le feux d'artifices qui venaient conclurent la soirée se éclenchèrent en même temps que l'homme déclamait mon requiem qui ne tenait qu'en une phrase qui paraissait innocente au premier abord.

" Et bien... C'est moi Jaggerjack!"

Quand j'étais plus jeune, ce qui veut dire plus vulnérable, mon père me donna un conseil que je ne cesse de retourner dans mon esprit :

"-Quand tu auras envie de critiquer quelqu'un, songe que tout le monde n'a pas joui des mêmes avantages que toi."

Et en regardant dans les yeux de cet homme, je compris enfin combien mon père disait vrai.


End file.
